The present invention relates to a mechanism for both inserting data storage medium into a data storage library and removing the same data storage medium. More specifically, the present invention provides a singular unit which allows the insertion or removal of a data storage media through an import/export slot. The data storage medium can then be handled by other mechanisms and integrated into the data storage library.
Data storage needs continue to increase dramatically as computers are becoming more and more powerful. Consequently, high volume storage devices are necessary for many applications. One mechanism for high volume data storage is the well known data storage library in which numerous storage media (e.g. magnetic disks, optical disks, etc.) and numerous read-write devices (i.e. disk drives) are coordinated to manage large amounts of information. More specifically, these data storage libraries typically provide storage slots to house a plurality of data storage media, along with numerous drives capable of reading information from and writing information to these numerous data storage media. Further, the system includes transport mechanisms to selectively transport the data storage media from the storage cells to the drives. These transfer mechanisms are commonly referred to as "pickers", as they pick the appropriate disk or cartridge from storage and place that disk or cartridge in the appropriate drive.
As would be anticipated, complications often arise when trying to populate these data storage libraries. More specifically, in the process of placing the numerous data storage media into the housing there are many considerations or issues to satisfy. First, it is undesirable to allow widespread access to the interior of the data storage library. Typically, the library will include several intricate mechanisms which can be easily disturbed if users are constantly accessing the library's interior.
Widespread access to the interior of the library also potentially creates the potential for damage to the parts contained therein. There is therefore a need to limit the access to the interior of the data storage library so as to avoid potential damage. As is readily apparent, it is undesirable to have foreign objects placed in the data storage library. Also, it is undesirable to allow the user the opportunity to place their fingers within the data storage library. This creates the potential for injury, let alone damage to the device.
Further, the data storage library has the need for cataloging and tracking which particular media has been placed within the system, and where that media is housed. If random access to the interior of the library cabinet is given to the users, the system then has no way to track this information. As it is critical for the data storage library to track all the information and storage media therein, it is beneficial for the library to control how it is being populated.
Another complication in the populating of the data storage media is the physical placement of the import/export opening or slot. There is a necessity to have some type of opening in the housing in order to accommodate the import/export of data storage media The position and placement of this opening is important as it must accommodate user access. Thus the size of the library and the accessibility of certain panels must be considered.
In addition to ease of user access, the import/export opening must be positioned to accommodate the appropriate interaction with the library's media transfer mechanisms. More specifically, it is necessary that, once the data storage media be presented to the data storage library, it be moved to a position so that it could interact with any transport mechanisms to allow transportation and placement of the media. Within library systems, it is necessary for the media to be transported from the receiving location to a storage location and/or to the read-write mechanisms. As it is not practical to have the data cartridge inserted directly into the transport mechanisms, further considerations must be made for this additional transport need. That is, it is necessary for the transport mechanisms to be able to access media placed in the import/export system and transport it to the appropriate location.
In addition to the above mentioned functional and damage considerations, it is not esthetically pleasing to have a permanent opening in the library housing. It is thus highly desirable to have a door or some kind of closure mechanism in front of the opening when a cartridge is not being inserted into the library. This will protect the interior from dust and debris as necessary and will provide the desired appearance.
One prior method of accomplishing import/export needs is through a flip open mechanism in the top of the data storage library. In this capacity, a cartridge holder can simply flip up and allow a cartridge to be inserted within a rotatable lid portion. This is similar to a conventional audiocassette recorder where audiocassettes are placed in the lid portion and the lid is simply closed. By closing the lid, the audiocassette is appropriately positioned for interaction with the recording and playback heads of the audiocassette recorder. In the data storage library application, this same type configuration, when placed on top of the library, can allow easy access by the transport mechanisms to the data cartridge when inserted into the library. This application of the flip lid concept is limited to those situations where the flip open mechanism is placed on the top of the library. However, in situations where the data storage library is relatively tall, it is not practical to place the import/export mechanism on the top of the library cabinet. Also, foreign objects may fall into a top load device. Consequently, this application is not practical for those situations.
Another approach to meeting the import/export needs is through the use of a rotary loading and unloading mechanism located on the side of the library housing. In this application, the loading and unloading mechanism has a number of slots which are adapted to receive cartridges. By rotating this same mechanism 180.degree. about a central axis, these same cartridges are accessible by the transport mechanisms. No closure of the library is provided, however, other than the loading and unloading mechanism. Further, this device is bulky and takes up space within the library housing.
Other systems for the import and export of storage media involve fairly complex transport carriers which receive the cartridges at a first location and then through a series of rotations and translations move the cartridge to a second location wherein the cartridge is accessible by the transport elements. The complex motions of these devices are undesirable as additional parts and mechanisms are necessary. Each of these additional parts and mechanisms are easily capable of failure or may require unnecessary maintenance. Further, these mechanisms do not provide for an integrated closure to the cartridge or its library housing. Often the closure door and the transport mechanism are separate mechanisms and require separate operation. Further, these devices also require separate motors for each operation, thus further complicating the structure.